Il m'aime Il le veut Mais moi, je ne sait pas
by Nazo Edo
Summary: Un OS sur la Saint-Valentin. Conan fait des chocolat, mais pour qui ? Il a de plus en plus de doute. [On peux dire que c'est la suite de l'OS Joyeux noël, petit détective :3]


Un One-Shot spéciale Saint-Valentin ! :3 Disons que celui-ci est un peu la suite de l'OS Joyeux noël, petit détective. Bonne lecture et bonne saint-valentin à tous ~ (J'avoue qu'elle part un peu n'importe comment, mais je ferais attention la prochaine fois promis unu)

* * *

OS Saint-Valentin : Il m'aime. Il le veux. Mais moi, je ne sait pas.

Aujourd'hui, n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Aujourd'hui, c'est bien évidemment la Saint-Valentin. Le jour ou les filles donnent leur chocolat au garçons. Ou elles se déclarent. Ou alors, juste pour faire plaisir, et offrir à son entourage. En ce moment même, j'étais dans la cuisine. J'avais fait en sorte que personne ne soit là. Il était maintenant 7h00. Tout juste quand j'eus fini de les préparer. Une seule question me vint en tête. "_Pour qui j'ai fait sa ?_". Cette question fut vite sortit de mon esprit quand j'entendis des pas dans le salon. Je pris la boite. C'était Ran.

\- Conan-kun ? Qu'est ce que tu fait ? Se demanda la jeune fille.

\- Eh, euh, je suis venu prendre un verre d'eau ! Répliquai-je aussitôt.

Je fonçai dans la chambre de Kogoro. Ne laissant pas Ran répondre. J'étais content. En tant que Conan. Mais pas en tant que Shinichi. Ran allait sûrement faire des chocolat pour Shinichi. Qu'elle ne pourra pas me donner. Et elle risque d'être une fois de plus triste. Je dois une fois de plus, trouver une excuse. J'écartai toute ses pensées. Je n'avais pas envie d'être malheureux. Aujourd'hui, je dois vivre ma vie en tant que Conan, et non Shinichi.

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, je me levai, et décidai d'aller chez le professeur Agasa. Tout en essayant d'éviter Ran. Je lui laissa juste un petit mot, pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Arrivé devant la maison, j'entrouvris la porte.

\- J'étais sûr que tu allais venir. Kudô-kun. Répliqua aussitôt Haibara.

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Je m'installai sur le canapé. C'était bien beau d'avoir fait sa, mais pour qui ai-je fait sa ? Et comment trouver la personne à laquelle je doit lui donner ? Je n'ai seulement qu'une journée. Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas Haibara qui attendait, devant moi.

\- _Edogawa-kun._

Sur ces mot qu'elle avait prononcé, plutôt inhabituel de sa part de m'appeler "_Edogawa_" quand il n'y a personne. Je fixai son visage, légèrement rouge. Elle me tendit une boite de chocolat.

\- C'est pour toi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste par amitié.

Je pris la boite de chocolat, ne sachant que dire. Elle était forte pour jouer la comédie. Mais était-ce vraiment de la comédie ? Était-ce vraiment par amitié ?

\- Ne le prend pas comme un honneur. Je les ai fait avec Ayumi hier soir, on en a fait pour tout le monde.

\- A-ah..Merci beaucoup, Ai...Haibara. Sa me fait très plaisir. Répondis-je avec un sourire.

\- Si tu veux savoir, ces chocolat sont pour _Edogawa Conan_, et non Kudô Shinichi.

Surpris, je la fixais, je commence à croire que Conan et Shinichi sont devenus deux personnes différente. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Je lui répondis par un simple "_Oui._"

_Ce que Conan ne savait pas, c'est que sont chocolat est légèrement différent comparé a ceux qu'elle a offert. Il y'avait donc vraiment quelque chose.._

Je rentrai. J'avais hâte de manger les chocolat fait par Haibara. D'un coté, sa me fessais plaisir. De recevoir des chocolat d'elle. Dans le salon, je pouvais entendre d'ici la voix de Ran. Elle appelait Shinichi. Encore et encore. Une chose dont elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle me blessait. En tant que Shinichi. Et en tant que Conan. Les deux. Pourquoi ? Parce que en Shinichi, elle l'attendait toujours encore et encore, elle doit bien être la seule à ne m'avoir toujours pas oublié. Une fille normal aurait déjà abandonnée. Tout autant que je suis à coté d'elle et que je ne peux lui dire que je suis Shinichi, du moins, ce qu'il en reste. Et en tant que Conan, car pour elle tout ce qui compte c'est Shinichi. Je ne lui demande pas de m'aimer en tant que Conan, mais avoir plus d'affection à me donner en tant que Conan. Elle ignore même de temps en temps Conan. Et pourtant, c'est en temps que Conan que je vis maintenant. Si elle savait que j'étais Shinichi elle m'ignorerait moins. Je m'installai dans la chambre de Kogoro. Entre temps, je tira le tiroir et je trouva une photo de pleine lune prise par Sonoko. Maintenant. Je le savais. Je m'en étais rappelé. Je les avais fait pour lui. Mais pourquoi. Je ne l'aime pas autant que sa. Non, je ne peux simplement pas l'aimer. Il est l'opposé de ce que je suis. Mais pourtant, je ne pouvais oublier ce qu'il m'avait fait. Pourquoi avais-je penser sa ? Tout était confus. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Car je ne peux pas le trouver. Et même si je le trouvais, je ne pourrais pas lui donner. Ne sachant que faire, je partais de la maison. Resté enfermé dans une pièce à rien faire me torture l'esprit.

Je marchais tranquillement dans le quartier de Beika. Ne savant ou aller. Je ne pensais qu'a lui. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose ? J'aime Ran. Du moins, je crois. Du moins..Shinichi..

\- Conan-kun !

Je me retourna par la voix familière. C'était Sato et Takagi.

\- Comment ça va ? Continua Sato.

\- B-bien et vous ?

Elle ne me répondit pas et me passa, une boite de chocolat.

\- C'est pour te remercier de toujours nous aider, Conan-kun !

Je commençais vraiment à croire que finalement, beaucoup de personnes aime Edogawa Conan. Je leur dit simplement "Merci". Bien que cela voulait dire bien plus de choses pour moi. Je les laissa vagabonder entre eux. Eux, était amoureux. Je continuais mon chemin sans trop savoir ou j'allais. J'entendis une voiture au loin me klaxonner. Je me retourna une fois de plus, et je vis Jodie.

\- Hi, Cool Kid!

\- Jodie-sensei !

\- Ça va ?

\- Sa peux aller, en quelque sorte.

\- Attrape-sa, Conan-kun.

Elle me lança un bonbon au chocolat. La première penser qui me venais à l'esprit était "_Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive tous ?_". Mais j'échappais un petit rire.

\- Il serait bien que tu profite de la vie de temps en temps Cool Kid.

Elle repartit aussitôt qu'elle était arrivée. Je souris. Je ne peux profiter de la vie tant qu'il sera dans mes pensés.

\- CONAN-KUN ! Cria une voix lointaine.

En me retournant, je vit Sera, elle me prit dans ses bras. Elle m'étouffait, j'essayais de me débattre.

\- S-sera-san !?

\- Sonoko veut à tout pris que j'offre des chocolat à un garçon !

Je soupira. Mais elle me chuchota à l'oreille "_Bonne Saint-Valentin Conan-kun_" avant de se faire tirer par Sonoko. Pauvre Sera.

Il commençait déjà à faire nuit. Et je ne l'avais toujours pas trouver en ayant arpenter les rues. Au finale, je me suis retrouvé devant la tour de Tokyo. Les lumières de la tour c'était allumées et il fessait maintenant nuit noir. Après tout, qu'est ce que j'ai à y perdre en y allant ? Je montais dans la tour, il n'y avait pas grand monde, la plupart était sûrement au restaurant ou profitant des chocolats. Pour eviter de voir ces couples, j'allais dans le coin ou personne n'y était et observa la ville. Au finale, je n'ai pus lui donner. Sûrement, que c'était trop beau pour être vrai de le trouver.

\- Salut, Tantei-kun ~

Surpris par la voix, j'essayais de me retourner, mais il m'en dissuada. Son pistolet à cartes était pointé vers moi.

\- Chut, attends que tout le monde soit partis.

La tour allait bientôt fermer. Quand tous furent enfin partis, il rangea sont pistolet à cartes, je pus enfin me retourner.

\- Que fait-tu ici ?

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? Je t'ai vu cet après-midi, et je t'ai suivit. Ne te l'avait-je pas dit ? Je volerai ton cœur.

Je rougissais à ses paroles. Pourquoi me fessait-il tant d'effet ? Juste parce qu'il me ressemble ? Non, bien plus. Quelque chose que je ne peux pas décrire. Je n'osa pas le lui donner. Il se baissa à ma hauteur, voyant ma gêne. Et rapprocha son visage du mien.

\- Ne soit pas timide voyons ~

Je recula. Jusqu'à me plaquer contre la fenêtre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme sa. Puis..

\- Nous sommes différents. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer.

Il souriait, en se rapprochant une nouvelle fois. Et cette fois-ci je n'avais aucun moyen de m'en échapper.

\- Justement, j'ai dit que je "volerai" ton cœur, il n'y a plus de barrière. Je suis un voleur.

J'évitais de le regarder. Lui, il sait, moi je ne sait pas. Il fit en sorte que je le regarde en me tenant la tête. Je ne peux me débattre, un enfant ne peux rien contre la force d'un adulte. J'hésita, puis je pris la boite que j'avais faite de ma poche, avant de lui donner. Il le prit, et souriait comme toujours.

\- Comment dois-je prendre cette offre ?

\- J-je n'en sait rien ! Je..je les ai simplement fait se matin sans savoir ce que j'allais en faire. Baro !

Son sourire ne s'arrêtait toujours pas, comme s il savait que je les avait fait pour lui dès le début. Il me répondit simplement un "Merci" avant de passer son bras autour de ma taille et de m'embrasser. Je ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Je me débattait, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Mais il insista. Il voulait même plus approffondir. Il le voulait vraiment. Il veux vraiment le voler. Malgré sa, une larme coula le long de ma joue bien que je me soit retenu. Il arrêta enfin pour que je puisse respirer. Il l'avait remarquer. Je détournais mon visage. Et regardais à la place la ville éclairée. Il était sur le point de me dire quelque chose. Quand le téléphone sonna. Je répondit. Une fois de plus, c'était Ran.

\- Conan-kun ? Qu'est ce que tu fait ? Il est tard !

\- J-je rentre tout de suite.

Je raccrocha. Avant de me concentrer sur lui.

\- J-je suis dans le corps d'un enfant..

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, tantei-kun. Je t'aime comme tu es.

J'écarquilla les yeux. Surpris. Mais à ce moment même, un gardien nous vit, du moins, moi. En deux secondes, il c'était changé en moi. Non, en Shinichi. On fut exclu de la tour, il fit une mine légèrement en colère et triste à la fois. Il le voulait vraiment..

\- Je veux bien me faire passer pour toi, pour les chocolat de Ran. Ajouta-t-il.

Surpris, je le regardais, il le savait.

\- Merci.

Arrivé, je repris mon air d'enfant. Ran, ouvrit la porte.

\- S-Shinichi ?! Conan-kun ?

\- Yô Ran ! C'est le gamin qui m'a appelé pour que je vienne !

Ran, était limite au bord des larmes. Je la regardais de ma petit taille. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Et non Conan. Conan ne sert que de lien entre elle et Shinichi. Elle donna les chocolat à Shinichi. Il lui répondit par un "merci" et utilisa l'excuse qu'il avait une affaire pour partir. Je le rejoignis, disant à Ran que j'avais oublier quelque chose en bas des escaliers.

\- Merci.

\- C'est un plaisir, tantei-kun. Prend les chocolat, il sont pour toi.

\- Non, garde les. Au finale, c'est à toi qu'elle les a offert.

\- Elle les a prévu pour Shinichi.

\- En ce moment, je suis Conan. Tandis que l'esprit de Shinichi est là. disais-je en montrant ma tête. Je ne peux pas les manger. Et le temps que je redevienne Shinichi, les chocolat auront fondu.

Il souriait encore. Il me donna, une fois de plus, un dernier baiser avant de s'en aller pour de bon. Cacher de la vue de tous par sa longue cape blanche..

\- Je le volerai, à coup sûr. Edogawa Conan-kun. avait-il dit avant de s'évaporer.

Je sortis, de ma poche, une boite de chocolat, pas la mienne, une autre, sûrement ceux qu'il avait fait.

\- Baro...Je ne peux pas le dire, mais je sait que tu y arrivera. _Kaito Kid_.


End file.
